Letzte Quälerei
'''Die Letzte Quälerei '''or, "The Last Torment" was the fanatical religious organization responsible for the training and endoctrination of Aloïs Volker König. The organization as a whole is no longer in existance, but lives on through Aloïs who is the last living member of the group. History Die Letzte Quälerei was founded many hundreds of years before the Halos Era, as a small and extremely secretive religious group. Staying out of the public eye for most of its existance has granted Letzte Quälerei a degree of anonymity not enjoyed by most other organizations, especially when considering how dangerous the group was during its prime. For multiple millenia, Letzte Quälerei and its members waited for the birth of a prophetized savior; the one who they believed would erase the filth of the world and return all of Odyssia to a primordial darkness, devoid of all sentient life. Many centuries passed before the birth of the one who Die Letzte Quälerei believed would bring upon the great destruction that had so long been promised them, that particular "prophet" was Aloïs Volker König, who the organization most likely stole away from his birth family. After the birth of Die Letzte Quälerei's supposed prophet, hundreds of years were spent in tapping the wellspring of power that he possessed. Every effort was made to train him, including training with live steal and munitions. Many members of Letzte Quälerei gave their lives in this regard, to allow for their "prophet" to gain strength. Aloïs learned to kill in this fashion, and was endoctrinated into the cause over time; eventually he began to believe that his goal was in fact to kill every living being in Odyssia (although it is unknown as to how he feels about this task now, he seems to have formed his own goals as of late). After his training was complete, Aloïs participated in the "erasure" of the organization by killing all of its known members, who naturally were to test the devotion of their "prophet" by attempting to kill him first. Having killed all of them, this makes Aloïs the last known member of Die Letzte Quälerei, even though it has been rumored that there are other surviving members of the organization. Beliefs The former members of Die Letzte Quälerei believed that the earth was formed and populated as a challenge and invitation. Being that so many different species and cultures populate Odyssia, the world was seen as a grand hunting ground meant to be conquered by a single hunter. Die Letzte Quälerei spent its time seeking this great hunter, so that he could be groomed to fulfill the daunting task of ending all life on the planet. Upon the discover of young Aloïs, it was determined that he was the hunter of lore, and thus the organization spent its time and resources training him to fulfill his role and satisfy the parameters of the prophecy. Members of Letzte Quälerei believed that upon death, they would be rewarded with an eternity of blissful huting, as a reward for their service to the Great Hunter. Category:Organizations Category:Aloïs